


unspoken things she sung in the vegetable garden

by magma_maiden



Series: tanah tumpah darah | the soil where her blood is spilled [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Historical, Political
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which nesia lets herself questions and being questioned about the natures of a personification</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No material profits gained from this fic. Hetalia (c) Himaruya. Concept is borrowed to make OC Indonesia.
> 
> This is a drabble collection

> “i’m doing what’s necessary,” she rose, splattering water from her uneven bucket. “or rather, i let them do it.”
> 
> “i have limited free will, you know. you can’t confront me all of a sudden about the tragedies and mistakes decades ago.” she tilted her head, her voice were colder than morning mists. “although in some way i’m also responsible. the ones who pulled the trigger and signed the pacts were long gone. but i remain.”
> 
> nesia looked up to the sun, who was bathing every living being in her vegetable garden with its scorching caresses. “i remain when i should’ve been perished.”
> 
> “am i a tool, you ask?” she walked on her toes, barefoot, the bucket swung on her fingers. “what do you think? i like to think myself as neither. not a tool, but not human either. i’ve become their reason to commit crimes, justifying their sins. as if my name could earn forgiveness from the powers that be.”
> 
> “who do you think should be held responsible for our crimes? you? your family? your unborn descendants? your long-decomposed ancestors?”
> 
> silence hung over the vegetable garden.
> 
> “aren’t i a manifestation of the wills and wishes of my people?”


	2. Chapter 2

> she went inside, then returned with a woven basket. "the chili peppers are ripe," nesia pointed at a row of short chili trees.
> 
> "so, wills and wishes," she continued while harvesting. "when some wish harm done upon the others, then it becomes my wish. when some wish to defend themselves from others, then it becomes my wish." she paused picking.
> 
> "what do you think?" her pause was ended shortly after, "no, don't say that nobody wishes to harm others! things aren't as innocent as it seems. humanity and conflict are inseparable. i know that well."
> 
> "perhaps too well."
> 
> when her basket was half full, nesia stood and moved to the cabbages, checking their leaves. "the irony is, sometimes both sides claim to defend myself. but i never asked it. not personally, not spoken by my tongue."
> 
> "none of us wants to see our people slaughtering their own in our name. but..." she rose once more, her basket now full of ripe vegetables. clouds and thunder gathered above her realm.
> 
> "but if a lie is repeated so often, I'll believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

> she heard what you said and she laughed, flailing carrots and cauliflowers in both hands. in your ears her laughter lacked joy, but full of malice and menace.
> 
> "red!" she screamed towards the rising sun, wiping her tears and smearing dirt on her round cheek. "you think i bleed red? do you take me for a mortal?" she threw the vegetables into a basket, then stood straight, both hands rested on her hips.
> 
> "i bleed gold, mortal." nesia stated, cold and venomous. "otherwise they wouldn't come after me."


End file.
